


Jeans

by bootson



Category: Actor RPF, Star Trek RPF
Genre: Deception, Frottage, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-10
Updated: 2009-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-31 01:37:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootson/pseuds/bootson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach cons Chris into flirting with him at a party. It quickly turns into a challenge on both parts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jeans

**Author's Note:**

> So, you see, this started because I was listening to God only knows what now, and I said to myself “Self, Zach should use Chris to make someone jealous.” It quickly degenerated into “Someone should come in their pants.”
> 
> Thanks to mizubyte for the beta.

“Flirt with me for a minute,” Zach rasped, lips brushing Chris’ ear in his urgency. The sitting room was empty, had been for most of the night, with the patio housing the majority of the party and most people going through the French doors in the kitchen, but the music was still pounding through the walls.

Chris spit half a gulp of Jack Daniels plus a splash of Coke-for-color back into the glass before raising his eyebrows and turning around as effectively as possible. Almost before he realized what was happening, his shoulder was pressed against a wall and Zach was having a mini-meltdown against his other side. “If you have to ask for it, man…”

“Call me _baby_ ,” the older man insisted.

Before Chris could force his sudden confusion into appropriate question format, Zach was manhandling him until Chris was pressed between the weird bluish-green (“It’s teal, Chris. And it’s a bad shade for a living room. Don’t get any ideas.”) wall and Zach’s body. Not that Chris minded too terribly much, many a drunken moment had found them hanging onto each other and ignoring socially acceptable personal bubbles. Actually, it wasn’t a far cry from their sober behavior, either. Nonetheless, Zach molding his body to Chris’ in the middle of a party in some random friend-of-a-friend’s house was a novelty.

“Okay, _baby_ ,” Chris tried to contain his sarcasm, honestly; he just failed, miserably. “Mind telling me why you’ve decided you need to pin me to the wall?”

Zach’s brows furrowed for a second, apparently reassessing their positions. His toes were touching Chris’, hands on his shoulders; it was awkwardly wrong. “I like that better, actually.” Eyes studying the doorway to his left, Zach shifted around and pressed his hands to the wall on either side of Chris’ head. Using the toe of his shoe, he nudged Chris’ feet until they were bracketing his own.

Without thought, Chris leaned against the wall and shifted to accommodate the new position. His free hand caught Zach’s chin to turn his head back. Narrowed blue eyes met contemplative brown until Chris succumbed and set his drink on the windowsill. The music from the patio nearly drowned out the sigh striving to make itself heard before Chris dropped his hands to Zach’s waist, not entirely sure what he was going to do once they were there.

“Again, Zachary, why are you molesting me in public?”

Zach winced at his full name; Chris preferred informality and only used it when making a point. “Ex-boyfriend, okay? I didn’t know he knew anyone Hayden knew or I wouldn’t be here.”

“You’re so hot when you’re verbose, _baby_.” Chris rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to comment on Zach’s bizarre evasion tactics. Taunting tended to be Chris’ favorite pass time, but there was something in the shifting of Zach’s eyes that froze his words in his throat. “Bad breakup?”

“In a manner of speaking,” he sighed, forcing his gaze down to Chris’ face. “Look, I made some…impolite claims in the end. All true, granted, and he was an ass, but the fact remains.” Zach ran the fingers of one hand through Chris’ hair slowly. At least, Chris mused, if he was being forced into playing sexy boyfriend for a while, he was getting something out of the deal.

“Which fact remains what?” Chris prodded, sighing involuntarily at the soothing contact.

“He was a fame whore and I’m not letting him have the satisfaction of seeing me single.”

“Zach, this is the most ridiculous…” He trailed off as Zach pressed his fingers against the nape of his neck, surely having heard Chris mention how much he liked it at some point or other.

Turning the pleading up a notch, Zach pouted and tilted his chin down. “Please? I know it’s childish. Just do this for me?” Glancing up from under his eyelashes, Zach was as close to begging as Chris had ever seen.

How could he refuse something like that? “Where is he?”

Leaning their heads together, Zach surreptitiously scanned the room. “Kitchen doorway, red shirt, baggy jeans.”

“ _Baggy_ jeans? Those didn’t tip you off?” As he asked, Chris slid his arms fully around Zach to pull him closer and leaned around his other side. With his nose nuzzling against Zach’s neck, the angle allowed him an inconspicuous look at the guy. He was blond with hair a little too long for his too cleanly shaven face; Chris somehow knew Zach liked brown hair and stubble. His clothes were something even Chris was forced to cringe at the sight of. “You have bad taste.”

“ _Christopher_ ,” Zach whined, hiding his face against the other man’s shoulder.

“Yeah, _baby_?” Amusement curled around the words, nearly hiding the way his voice dropped at the endearment.

They were pressed so tightly together that every shift felt sharp. Still, Chris was convinced the shiver he felt run through Zach was a trick of the alcohol.

“I’ll make it worth it, promise.”

Chris snorted, pulling back to meet Zach’s eyes. Missing his mark, he stared at Zach’s slightly swollen lower lip instead. It wasn’t clear how that had happened; an effect of the pouting or had he been worrying it with his teeth while devising this outlandishly preposterous jealousy scheme? He gulped suddenly, wondering why exactly he’d picked _this_ moment to start obsessing over his best friend’s mouth.

“I’m not drunk enough for this.” In one fluid movement, Zach was holding the previously discarded whiskey-mix in front of him. “Thanks.”

As he gulped, Zach returned to playing with his hair. “Drink fast. I need you looking hot and bothered instead of uncomfortable and desperate for inebriation.”

Following the suggestion, Chris ignored the slight burn as he drained the glass. He reached over long enough to catch the glass on the windowsill, barely hearing the scrape as he nudged it back.

“I’m glad you’ve managed to restart your brain.” He paused before grinning wickedly. " _Baby._ "

Two things tipped Chris off immediately. First, Zach shifted back a fraction. Second, his gaze shot to his left (Chris’ right) and out the window. “Christ, you like that, don’t you?”

“That’s hardly the point.”

“You sure you’re not just trying to seduce me? I don’t see you dating the fashionably challenged. Intentionally, anyway.”

At least that had Zach looking at him again. “How do you _un_ intentionally date someone?”

Chuckling softly, Chris leaned his shoulders harder against the wall, sliding down into a slouch as much as his position under Zach would allow. If it put them in significantly more contact, well, it was what it was. “You’d be surprised. I’ve managed it twice in the past five years.”

“Do I want to know?” Zach favored him with a wry grin and quirked eyebrow. It should have been infuriating; Chris should have taunted him for it. Instead, Chris could only consider licking the expression off his face. Yeah, good ol’ J.D. worked fast when you let shady girls mix and then you gulped it.

“I think I was roofied.”

“I think you’re ignorant.”

“Is that any way to treat your boyfriend… _baby_?” This time, it was just to test his theory; to see if it was something actually ingrained in his friend, regardless of how many times it was said. Sure enough, shifting was involved again. Zach moved closer and managed to faintly press his hips against Chris’ while also trying to pull away. It was amusing in its gracelessness. Chris tightened his arms when he noticed Baggy Jeans was giving them a once over. He had to admit, they surely made one hell of a couple. Straightening up, Chris let his breath ghost across Zach’s cheek as he lowered his voice. “What’s with the _baby_ thing?”

Zach managed a shrug, pressing his lips to Chris temple. “He knows I like it.”

And, really, Chris’ next comment couldn’t be helped. “Enough to get off in your fancy skinny jeans like some teenager with a bad crush?”

When Zach pulled back, he had _that_ look all over his face. The dark eyes and sardonic smirk which said _oh, you’re going to pay for that, Pine_ ; yeah, Chris was intimately acquainted with that look. Somewhere in the alcohol haze that was pervading Chris’ higher sensory functions, Chris considered taking it back, apologizing. Until Zach fisted a hand in his hair (sort of, his hair was a little too short for actual _fisting_ …and that was the last verb he really needed to have in mind at the moment) and hauled their mouths together.

Chris made a sound of surprise in the back of his throat, his mouth falling open just slightly when Zach’s tongue traced his lips. It was enough of an invitation for Zach to delve deeper, spurring Chris into action. He inhaled sharply, gripping Zach’s shoulder and stretching his neck as Zach started to pull away.

There should have been some moment of tentative _what the fuck are we doing_ , but it never came. Chris shifted as far forward as he dared without fear of sliding, free hand shoving under Zach’s shirt to dig into his skin and hissed when their teeth clicked. It wasn’t enough to break them apart, regardless of how many people could wander in from the kitchen at any second. If Chris had been thinking too hard about it, he might have acknowledged that there was an extra thrill in that.

Zach stepped back, but Chris dug his fingers into the other man’s back and urged him forward. Their hips crashed together to elicit groans from both. Apparently convinced that Chris wasn’t going to push him away, Zach’s grip relaxed until his fingers were just threading through his hair, his other hand gripping his hip. Without his consent, Chris bucked against him in search of more friction.

Quiet laughter filled his ears when their lips broke apart. Zach dipped his head, nose nudging Chris’ head back to press kisses to his neck. Sighing, Chris ignored the dull thud when his head hit the wall and dropped a hand to grip Zach’s wrist at his waist and hold him there. Shifting forward and up, Zach made a soft sound deep in his throat when the buttons of their jeans caught, the motions causing a sharp tug that put other sensations in sharp focus.

The room was too hot suddenly and his jeans, the ones that were admittedly far more worn in than Zach’s, were too tight but didn’t offer enough pressure at the same time. He could end this because he was uncomfortably hard or he could encourage more contact. So, really, the only option was to rotate his hips against the body pressed to his, more writhing than anything.

He caught the back of Zach’s head, dragging Zach's lips up his neck and back to his mouth. Zach did some fucked up, complicated little move that had Chris’ eyes rolling back. Without his consent, Chris’ hips bucked just enough to increase the pressure. He felt Zach smirk against his lips when a low moan escaped his throat. In retaliation, Chris bit down playfully on Zach’s already bruised bottom lip, earning a whine for his troubles.

This time, Chris skimmed his teeth along the muscle down Zach’s throat before his lips soothed over the tiny red marks. He thrust hard enough to shock Zach back a step, wedging a knee between Zach’s. He pressed up insistently, practically growling against Zach’s throat when he retaliated by moving his hips in small, slow circles. Their zippers suddenly caught as Zach pressed down more fully, grinding with almost harsh motions against Chris.

It was the pants. Chris’ were soft from wear while Zach's, on the other hand, were more rigid from both wash and style. And, holy hell, that was a lot more sexy than Chris had ever realized. Distantly, Chris heard a thud from Zach’s hand hitting the wall, but it was covered by Zach’s hiss as he shoved Chris bodily against the wall and stilled.

Almost thankfully, Chris leaned back against the wall, catching Zach’s belt loops and trying to coax him into movement. Every shift was almost a grinding sensation from the material and Chris was starting to get desperate with wanting more… more any-fucking-thing. Zach was obstinate, letting Chris move against him but not reciprocating.

It had to be driving him just as crazy, just fucking had to be, because those damn skinny jeans might have a half million purposes but one of them wasn’t hiding how hard he was. Chris was convinced that this was the next best thing to naked and didn’t that just put more thoughts in his head. And how he had managed to avoid those thoughts until now was so fucked up that his groan was more of a growl as he tugged at Zach's pants.

He forced their eyes to meet and grinned slowly, sucking Zach’s lower lip in to catch it with his teeth roughly. Coupled with a strategic shift of his thigh against what was probably a painful bulge and Zach gasped out a moan, letting Chris know he’d just tipped the balance.

This time they collided so roughly that Chris actually lost his breath, not that he hadn’t been practically panting before. Things were about to get messy, which would undoubtedly lead to embarrassing, but the fuck if Chris cared when he had Zach moving against him like this and his hands gripping the thin material covering Zach’s back so hard he was probably ruining the shirt.

Voices were filtering in from the kitchen and they probably had no intention of entering that room but if they looked through the door…well, Chris knew they might as well be fucking right there and it was almost enough to throw him over the precarious edge he was already on. He sucked in breath and bit at a spot behind Zach’s ear.

“Your boyfriend’s watching… _baby_ ” he murmured, not knowing or caring if it was true because that was the moment Zach went completely still in his hold, heat coating his hip and making the drag of material rougher somehow. He was saying something Chris couldn’t possibly decipher and however he moved, whether intentional or with aftershocks was enough for Chris to give up.

He caught Zach’s mouth purely to keep himself quiet even if they were really only breathing together. Chris dropped his head back suddenly, trying to gulp in cooler air while Zach nuzzled against his shoulder.

“How the fuck old are we?” Chris sighed, the end coming out on something almost but too breathy to be a chuckle.

Zach inched back, keeping their lower bodies together to avoid assessing the damage. “Too damn old for this.”

“Hey, I was testing a hypothesis about your favorite pet name,” Chris shifted back, using Zach’s waist to help push himself up to a more traditional standing position.

Zach pinched his neck and Chris batted at his hand, whining in a very undignified manner. “You’re never to speak of that again.”

“Okay, baby, sure. Whatever you want.” Oh, you best believe Chris was going to use this to his full advantage, especially after he was coerced into ruining his favorite pants. “Well!” He gripped Zach’s shoulders and maneuvered him back, starting to edge away when it looked like no one was looking in from the kitchen. “I’ll just be off then-“

“That’s an apt word choice.” Zach was turning with him, refusing to move too far away so Chris could see the look on his face.

“I was about to say _no pun intended_ , but you cut me off,” he tried to glare but was still buzzing from the alcohol and a pretty decent orgasm. “I’m going home. Have a good night, baby.” It was kind of insane how easily it rolled off his tongue now.

Zach caught his wrist, halting his steps and coming up to whisper in his ear. “I don’t trust you to drive. You’re coming home with me.”

“Why, Quinto! That almost sounds like a proposition!” The look he received in return said he was clearly not too far off the mark. “Not trying to make anyone jealous this time?”

Zach smirked, heading for the door, moving a bit awkwardly but Chris was sure he was walking much the same way at the moment. “Christopher, would I really date someone that unfortunate looking?”

“Sneaky bastard.”


End file.
